Wilhelm Eilerts
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Wilhelm "Wil" Eilerts • ' age ' — 15 • ' year ' — 5th • ' birth date ' — January 22nd 1995 • ' height ' — 5'6" • ' weight ' — 150lbs • ' hair ' — blond • ' eyes ' — gold • ' gender ' — male • ' sexuality ' — unknown, though his friends accuse him of being 'booksexual' • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — 12 inches, rowan, hair from the mane of a sphinx • ' student activities ' — Dueling Club, Prefect • ' favorite subject ' — Transfiguration • ' least favorite subject ' — History of Magic • ' blood status ' — halfblood, states he's muggleborn • school house — Vanaheimr • patronus — a large suit of armour • boggart — Ben's corpse ''character information'' ''history'' Wilhelm was born in the small German town of Hohenheim, on the outer edge of Stuttgart, the the state capital of Baden-Württemberg, Germany. Originally an agricultural region, Stuttgart has become known for it's high-tech industry. Still, for the third largest urban area in Germany, Stuttgart is surprisingly green, as two-thirds of the land inside the city limits is devoted to parks, gardens, and woodland. As the site of Stuttgart's oldest university, the University of Hohenheim, Hohenheim is in a sense a college town. The oldest son of Liesel Eilerts and Heinrich Weinberg, Wilhelm has a brother one year younger than him, Benjamin. Heinrich was an accomplished scientist, well known for his work in the fields of chemistry and physics. Liesel was a skilled gardener, but derived the most joy from raising her two sons. For the first few years of Wilhelm's childhood, the Eilerts household was a happy one. But then Heinrich left the family, for reasons unknown to his children, and as the years pass Wilhelm came to greatly despise his father. Despite the absence of her husband, Liesel did her best to raise her two boys on her own, and on a whole, the three were very happy. She was especially delighted when she caught Wilhelm and Benjamin, then ages five and four, in her husband's study reading his books and trying the things they found in them. What she knew and they were only beginning to realise was that Heinrich was actually a wizard (well, he was a scientist, but he was first and foremost a pureblood wizard). And those books the boys were reading? Magical texts. Most of them on an archaic branch of magic, called Alchemy. To Liesel's surprise her sons seemed to understand a good deal of what they read, grasping complex concepts rather easily despite their young age. Due to her exuberant praise, the boys formed a more intense interest in magic, delving deeper into their father's books. But only a few months later Liesel died from complications due to lupus, leaving Wilhelm and Benjamin pretty much orphans. Their neighbour, Reinhild Weiss, who is grandmother to their friend Corina, took them in (though the boys mostly just went over for meals and still lived at home). The brothers slowly grow up on their own, living off the money their father had left their mother (something Wilhelm rather disliked but didn't have much choice in the matter). Despite the loss of their mother, they clung to their interest in magic as it had been something that had pleased her. However, they discovered something dangerous among their father's books. References to magic that could raise the dead. Illegal, taboo, unforgivable, it was called, but the boys were desperate to see their mother again, and started trying to figure out the magic. When Wilhelm was eight, he and Benjamin met someone who would change their lives in a rather dramatic way. That summer, Hohenheim experienced a rare, but not unheard of earthquake. Wilhelm and Benjamin happened to be outside at the time, and witnessed a woman keep one of the buildings of the university from crumbling. Though everyone else called it a miracle the building had not collasped like it seemed it almost had, the brothers knew they'd spotted someone else who knew magic. Completely awed, they begged the woman to take them on as her apprentices. Their own magical studies had only taken them so far. To figure out how to bring back their mother, they needed a proper teacher. The woman, Misaki Dennis, refused at first, but in the end she couldn't resist the determined look in the brothers' eyes. Packing the boys up, she took the boys with her to Patch Barracks, where her husband Curt, was stationed. After arriving, Misaki took Wilhelm and Benjamin to the nearby Neuer See and plopped them on an island in the middle. It was a test, she told them, and left them with a philosophical riddle for them to solve by the time she came back for them in a month. Solve the riddle the brothers did, as well as learn basic survival kills. For the next year, the boys were schooled privately by Misaki. She taught them about a wide range of magics, including alchemy, but also taught them martial arts and improved their English. Returning home to Hohenheim, the brothers were satisfied with what they'd learned from Misaki. And for the next year, they worked on their homunculus spell. Finally, shortly after Benjamin had turned nine, they completed it. Gathering the necessary materials, he and Benjamin chalked out the magical array they had designed in the middle of the dining room floor and attempted to bring back their mother. It was beyond a disaster. About halfway in, the brothers realised something was wrong, but not knowing how to stop the magic, they were unable to keep it from backlashing on them. There was a bright flash of white light, and for a moment, Wilhelm thought he was standing in the middle of a mist covered forest. A moment later, the white mist was gone and he was laying on the floor, screaming. At the last second, Wilhelm had tried to shield Benjamin from the magical rebound, and as a result he lost his right arm just below the shoulder and his left leg just above the knee. At first it seemed that Benjamin had escaped without injury and he managed to get Wilhelm over to the Weiss's for help. Wilhelm regained consciousness from the blood loss by evening, but the next day, Benjamin suddenly began to feel dizzy and by noon had fallen into a coma. Wilhelm was completely beside himself. The loss of his limbs had been bad enough, but to lose his brother would have been more than he could handle. And that, was when the woman arrived. Professor Charlotte Brims, she called herself. She had detected the magic he and his brother had performed, and while it seemed the German Ministry had not noticed, more than a few people would be highly alarmed that a couple of boys not even yet twelve had knowingly committed such an act. Wilhelm considered that a rather thinly veiled threat, but listened as she told him of a school, Yggdrasil Academy. What Wilhelm needed, she told him, was to go to that school, and study. In time, he would find out what went wrong with his and Benjamin's spell and what it had done to them. Because it had most definitely done something to them, Benjamin in particular. In the mean time, Benjamin would receive the best medical and magical care possible. The same determination that had caught Misaki's attention flared once again in Wilhelm and he accepted Brims's offer. But first, he would need to be able to move freely. And that meant prosthetic limbs. Luckily, Reinhild was a bit of a specialist at them. Between her and Brims, Wilhelm soon had a set of limbs that were a hybrid of magic and technology. A special masking charm hides their metal appearance, though they are still obviously not flesh when they're touched. Thus outfitted, Wilhelm pushed himself through the necessary therapy, and in a year had nearly recovered the agility and dexterity he'd possessed before the accident. With a little help from Brims, Benjamin was transferred to a private suite in the medical wing of Yggdrasil Academy. Arriving at Yggdrasil, Wilhelm was sorted into Vanaheimr. By the end of his first year, he'd developed a reputation for being a short-tempered bookworm, who seemed to spend a lot of time in the headmistress's office, apparently in trouble. Some of his instructors simply shook their heads, but others spotted the determination in the boy and were more than happy to encourage his academic pursuits. By the end of his second year, Wilhelm started to mellow out a little, making friends in Vanaheimr and the other houses. Now in his fifth year, Wilhelm is starting to worry he's never going to figure just went wrong that night six years ago. ''personality'' Wilhelm is... a bit more complex than he might seem at first. After meeting Wilhelm once, a person will generally walk away with the impression that Wilhelm is loud, arrogant, and impatient. These are not incorrect assumptions, as Wilhelm is all three and more, but he generally comes off a bit worse than he actually is. Of course, this is especially true if the person caught Wilhelm mostly relaxed and acting his age. Because he and Benjamin had to more or less raise themselves after their mother died, both boys are strikingly mature for their age, when they decide to be. Otherwise, they're both regular teenage boys. Outgoing and a bit lively, Wilhelm tends to invest himself rather fully in whatever he does, whether it's studying or just having fun. Wilhelm likes being around other people and he likes being the centre of attention, though he's prudent enough to avoid it most of the time. To the surprise of many, Wilhelm has a very serious side to him, and when it's time to get down to business, Wilhelm is the first to do so. But when his homework is done and it's time to mess around? Wilhelm can usually be found spearheading some sort of mischief. And then there's his whole reaction to being called short. That's why most people think he's loud. Any arrogance on Wilhelm's part is mostly because he's extremely knowledgeable about what he's capable of. To put it lightly, Wilhelm is brilliant and very gifted. He wouldn't more or less be at the top of his class if he wasn't. His best subjects are potions, transfiguration, and arithmancy, with muggle sciences and maths following a little behind the first three. He's never cared that much for history or literature or charms, but he'll still pull high grades in the subjects. Just because he can. And because he has a very good worth ethic. Wilhelm is pretty serious about his studies, as the more he learns, the closer he'll get to curing his brother. For all he comes off as quite arrogant, Wilhelm will usually prove to be extremely competent. Wanting results when he expects them, Wilhelm doesn't like waiting for other people when he could be doing something himself. In a way, his impatience is rooted in his need to be independent and self-sufficient. Wilhelm doesn't like asking other people for help and would rather bulldoze his way through things until he finds the answer himself. If he finds something he's interested in, he's won't wait for a teacher to get around to explaining it, he'll go off and research it himself. Naturally, this trait is part of why him and Benjamin are in the situation they are. However, should it become obvious his own abilities fall short of a task, Wilhelm knows to swallow his pride and ask for help. Wilhelm has his scars though, some of them deep and some of them very superficial. While he's mostly adjusted to having prostheses, Wilhelm can be a little sensitive about them and it shows in the way he dresses at school. Depending how comfortable he is with a person will determine whether he wears clothes around them that show his artificial limbs. Wilhelm also has a lot of guilt over Benjamin's condition and he blames himself heavily for the rebound that lead to it. It's not unusual for Wilhelm to have a nightmare about the incident and wake in the middle of the night with phantom pain in his lost limbs. Those closest to Wilhelm know of one of his best traits, a deep-rooted and unwavering stubbornness. Some might not consider this a good trait, but for Wilhelm it is what drives him forward. Because he promised Benjamin that he would find a way to cure him, Wilhelm refuses to budge even an inch from the path he's chosen to walk. That promise keeps Wilhelm going when nothing else will, and also keeps him hopeful for the future. ''in-game events'' — 2010 : ' — Started posting on the community. ''schedule for classes'' one — potions two — transfiguration three — ancient runes//arithmancy four — english 5 five — muggle mythology six — metalwork seven - calculus ''relationships'' ''family'' Liesel Eilerts (d.26) — muggle — Wil and Ben's gentle and loving mother, Liesel grew up in Hohenheim. She met Heinrich while she was attending University, and within months she was completely smitten. They married when she was twenty and a year later Wilhelm was born, followed a year later by Benjamin. When Wilhelm was two, Liesel was diagnosed with Systemic lupus erythematosus. Because she hadn't presented the classic malar rash on her face, the various medical problems she'd been having since her late teens had gone misdiagnosed several times. Due to this, by the time it was correctly diagnosed, the diseased was rapidly ravaging her organs. She did her best to hide her condition from her children, especially after Heinrich left, but eventually succumbed to the disease when her oldest son was five. Unknown to her sons, she was well aware that her husband was a wizard. Among their neighbours, she was well known for her strong passion for gardening and talent at baking. Heinrich Rothstein (450 ≈40) — pureblood — Wil and Ben's estranged and mysterious father, Heinrich is a bit of an enigma to most who know him. Though he appears to be roughly 40 years old, those able to know him for long enough soon notice he doesn't seem to age. In fact, Heinrich is 450 years old, having been born in 1560. Born into a pureblood family, he attended Durmstrang and afterwards found work as a potioneer. After his younger sister Gudrun was caught and burned during the witch hunts that were sweeping Germany, Heinrich sought out the alchemist Nicolas Flamel. It was nearly five years before he managed to locate and convince Flamel to teach him how to make a Philosopher's Stone and another ten years before he able to make the stone himself. Records show that the wizard born Dietrich Grunwald died in 1600, but it was at this point that he changed his name to Heinrich and began travelling. He actually taught at Yggdrasil around the turn of the century, under the name of Heinrich Schwarz, and this may have been when he first made the acquaintance of one Charlotte Brims, later to become headmistress of the school. Benjamin "Ben" Eilerts (14) — halfblood — Wil's younger brother by one year, Ben is the only family Wil has left and he loves him dearly. The two of them are very close, even if they have their share of occasional sibling fights. As a toddler, Wil was jealous of the attention his baby brother received from their parents and actually used to bully Ben. A short object lesson from Heinrich helped Wil realise the extent of a mother's love, and from then on he strove to be a good older brother. After their mother's death, Wil took on a slight parental roll, becoming more protective of his younger brother. Overall, Wil is usually the instigator of the two brothers, with Ben seemingly resigned to go along with whatever his brother is doing. Misaki Dennis (35) - pureblood - Wil and Ben's magic tutor before Yggdrasil, Misaki is the one person the boys fear the most in the world. And respect the most. Some might have considered Misaki's teaching methods a bit extreme, but she was exactly what the boys needed when they met her. She is something of a violent, but very loving, secondary mother-figure to the boys. Of course, it is through her teaching that the boys developed far enough to create the spell that landed them in the situation they're in now, and one of Wil's greatest fears is that she will discover what they tried to do... and come to kill them herself. ''friends'' ''other'' ''random notes'' Wand Notes — LUIS (Rowan) January 21 to February 17 - Born under this Magickal sign, you use your intuition and higher understanding to enchant and protect. Quite often you are seen as unusual by others, mainly due to your ability to envision the future. Ref. Time Turner — In order to carry the course-load he desires, Wilhelm has been using a Time Turner since his fourth year. It takes the shape of a silver fob-watch that he wears clipped to his belt (with a number of charms on the chain to keep it from being stolen), and is kept by Professor Brims over holidays. Artificial Limbs — Wil's right arm and left leg are both bionic limbs that have been enchanted. While the underlying structure is mechanical, it is powered by Wil's own magic and has a thin layer of spells on the surface. The spells give his limbs a lifelike appearance, but cannot hide what they actually feel like. Due to this, Wil usually wears long sleeves and avoids contact with his fake limbs. Ambidextrous — Originally right handed, Will now writes with his left hand. Though he technically could write with his right, the amount of pressure he exerts with his right that hand is difficult to control and he would more than likely crush the quill. Category:Student Category:Vanaheimr Category:Half-blood Category:Character Category:Prefect